Ilana and Nika Hyrule in Darkness
by ShadowKing352
Summary: Ilana is Zelda's daughter, and Nika is the spawn of Dark Link. War has been raging for years. Will it finally end?  Side Note: Encompasses most games of Zelda.
1. Ilana

**Please comment and review. I want feedback please. :)**

The sun has come up over this small kingdom of Hyrule. The castle set to be behind the sun in the waning hours of the morning. Her people go about their lives none the wiser of any danger that might come to this little kingdom. With darkness closing on the rest of the world as it industrializes; Hyrule is left behind in time. People from the outside who cross through don't think about this land anymore. Its princess used the last of her power to only allow outsiders the use of Hyrule's roads.

Only the people within this kingdom on that fateful day can move about freely. They are discouraged from leaving for if they do none will see them again. Zelda has passed on leaving only her daughter Ilana behind to take care of the kingdom. Link never knew about Ilana and how she was his daughter, but then again he never remembered them.

Link ventured outside the kingdom once to see if Ganon had come about in some other reaches of the world, but to no avail. He came back to no memories, and no kingdom. He died never knowing about his daughter, or that the kingdom had been sealed away. He was a soldier for these new leaders, and was decorated for his courage; however, Link lost the triforce of courage when he left Hyrule. Its golden power lay in the hand of another now, and yet the people fear the Triforce of courage and its new vassal.

The shadow that held on to it was brutal in his conquest of the southern lands. Now Hyrule is in a constant war with this shadow, and it seems that nothing can deter its rampage. The sky is black over his borders, while clear on her borders. This shadow moved away when Link died, but left a replica of himself behind to rule. Courage now rested with this young man, and led him to attack Hyrule much like his "father" did.

"I am the last of the shadows, but I will have my kingdom."

Chapter 1- Ilana

"Lady Ilana please get up. You'll be late for today's court."

"Minerva go away! I want to sleep. Can't the kingdom wait one day?" Ilana rolled over in her bed pulling the sheets over her head as Minerva let the sun into the room.

"You are already going to be full today, so get it over with now. I wish your mother was still here. She could get you out of bed." Minerva said with a condescending sneer.

"She at least made me breakfast while you just order me around. Fine I'll get up." Ilana rolled out of bed stretching her arms. As she did her cat Link jumped up on her lap. "Hey boy! Miss me last night? Come on Link let's get you some food." To Ilana Link was just the great hero of time and twilight, but nothing more. She named her cat after him because this little feline was quiet and got into more trouble than he needed to.

"That feline needs to respect your privacy a little bit more if you ask me." Minerva commented as she gathered Ilana's dress for her.

"Well I didn't ask you now did I? And when I want your opinion on my cat I will ask you for it." Ilana scowled at her as she removed her pajamas to get that horrible corset on. When she couldn't breathe she knew that Minerva was done, and that her favorite part of the dress came next: The gown. When it was finally on she took a small spin enjoying the way it spread out without revealing anything. Last to come was the Tiara. It made Ilana's head itch, and seemed to be heavier each time she put it on.

In the court there was murmuring about the issues at hand, but all became silent when Ilana entered the room. The guard at the door introduced her to the subjects as she made her way to the throne.

"All silent for Ilana Zelda: princess of Hyrule."

At the front of the court was a man of poverty, and the store owner he had stolen from. The man was in rags, and riddled with pain from his old age. He was just trying to get by with what little he could. That's all he wanted. The store owner, however, wanted him executed for theft. Her argument was that if Ilana let this one sick man go then more would plead with the same excuse.

"I will not execute him. We have few enough people as it is who are not running to the darkness. I will pardon him and pay for whatever he stole, but in return you must lower your prices to make up for the lack of income throughout town."

The woman would not have it, and as such was thrown in the dungeon while the old man took over her store. He lowered prices and started a program in which people of poverty and no income could come by to eat and sleep for the night. The rest of the city quickly followed suit, and soon a charity was made.

Ilana's mind was restless at the looming darkness. This creature of evil, whatever it may be, was closing in. Her armies were weary and weak. It seemed like nothing could stop this man, whoever he was. His legions of troops seemed endless. He had weapons that none had ever seen before, and they were powerful.

It was said that entire cities bowed before this weapon, and nothing could destroy it. Troops would break the wood that held it claiming victory, but then this shadow that lead the rest would arrive killing them quickly. Soon the weapon was back together and devastating the army again. It was said to be a mobile tower that could attack from incredible ranges.

She feared for the safety of her people, and what was left of her kingdom. Suddenly a voice entered her head, as her triforce began to glow brightly.

"You will lose, and your entire kingdom will burn under my feet. Prepare for the end of your pitiful life...Ilana."


	2. Nika

Chapter 2- Return of the Dark One

Red carpets covered the extravagant hallways, and as the general of Shadows made his path to the throne he realized that something was off. The air was chilled, and the walk seemed longer than normal to report in. Was the lord angry? Was he going to die this night? He was uncertain, but he kept pressing forward towards that dark room.

"My lord Shadow. Ilana's army has halted the advance on our territory. Should we move to attack?" General Barthen looked upon the black mist that engulfed the throne in its entirety. The cold chill in the air had made him uneasy, and little did he know that something was going to happen soon, as would anything in this world.

"I take it you let them push as I've asked? Good. Have the new soldiers infiltrated their ranks?" The wind became colder forming ice on the Barthen's armor.

"Yes sir, the troops await your command. I will join them now, and await your command as well." Barthen took his leave as the mist began to dispel from the throne. All that was left was a spitting image of Dark Link on the throne leaning into his fist.

"So she was naïve and fell for it. Poor little Ilana. Princess of Hyrule and descendant of my so called 'uncle.' She just needs to give in to me. Maybe then she will know her place; by my side." The shadow faded in and out of sight as he made his way to the balcony. His army stood poised to strike those who would not turn. A small blue-green crystal floated to the top of this tower until it had reached the full height of the black sky. When it burst ice began to rain down upon the world of darkness attacking all who would deny this man. The troops of shadow struck at the Hylian generals and took their chance to strike the gate of Hyrule Castle.

"Sir! We're under attack! HE has come back! The Hero of Time is back!"

"What? Impossible!" The shadow took to his balcony once more to see if it was true. It was. The Hero of Time was moving through his army like a hot knife through butter. Link was ruining everything. He made his way up the tower to strike at this shadow that commanded an army aimed at Hyrule. When he burst through the doors Link only came face to face with Ganon. The evil king stood before Link laughing. With a swift movement his Luminous Sage blade was drawn ready to do battle. Link prevented anything from happening with the blade by shooting an arrow at Ganon's hand.

"So my old foe you have learned. Have you truly gotten any better?" Ganon said with a sneer.

"Shut up Ganon!"

"You spoke. Hm where are you from boy? You are not the original. So what time are you from?"

"I came from the future. Your sword was the giveaway that you came from my past."

"Then prove that you know me." Link charged Ganon with amazing speed trying to strike at the heart. The attack seemed to make contact until Ganon was gone, and link was alone in the room. "Don't drop your guard Boy!" A ball of flame flew by Link's head after he rolled away. Ganon had become stronger, and link was on edge. The attacks could come from anywhere meaning Link was without help.

"Midna! Can you see him?"

"In this world I am blind. I cannot stay either. I'm sorry." The small shadow faded and from behind her fading image Ganon came charging through. Link screamed out as intense pain filled his shoulder. Ganon made contact with a spear from the weapon rack in the room.

"Link….such a pity you had to die. I will miss this little run-around of ours. So weak even in the future." Angered; Link stabbed ganon through the heart with the master sword. On the other side there was no blood, but a red master sword. Laughter broke the silence of the room as it morphed from ganon's to another's. Link could only watch in horror as this shadow looked him in the eye.

"Sorry…I'm not Ganon. I do thank you for converting the master sword into the Goddess' Bane. Now feel your hatred rip through your mind, and end your pitiful life." The newest sword of Evil was thrust through Link's forehead severing the brain from the body, and ending his life right there. The blood dripped from the Goddess' Bane as the shadow held it at his side. The hilt was the same blue color in the sheathe, but when drawn it became black with a glowing crimson blade. Evil was truly powerful now.


End file.
